


why do i love you, sir

by WeAllFlyHigh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, because I wrote a paper on Emily Dickinson's love poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllFlyHigh/pseuds/WeAllFlyHigh
Summary: A moment of truth stolen in war.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 16





	why do i love you, sir

The door slammed against the wall as England threw it open. America hurried after him. He was already pacing the room muttering to himself. Each movement was quick with fury.

America watched him from just inside the room. He understood why England was so angry. He was angry too. He just wished that England’s anger wasn’t so corrosive. It was going to eat him alive before Germany even set foot on the same battlefield.

“Blast him,” England hissed.

“It’s going to be okay.” America meant his words but said them thoughtlessly. He knew from the moment they were spoken that it was a mistake. He’d seen England’s fury and been the focus of it too many times not to. But it had been long enough since they worked so closer together that he slipped. IN his experience no other nation’s tongue was as quick as England’s.

Storms flashed in England’s eyes. His words struck like lightening drawn by America’s attempted comfort. “Oh? Is it now? Well thank you for informing me. But do tell, how exactly did you come to this conclusion? The last time I checked, which you may remember was literally moments ago, things were going to shit!”

“I’m here.” It was a sentiment that, while true, would do little to calm England.

“Of course, you’re here.” England rolled his eyes. “As if you had any choice in the matter.”

“I could be in the pacific.”

“Then why aren’t you?”

Now that, that actually stung. “Because I love you.”

England’s mouth shut with a snap. That threw him. His shoulders slowly slumped as the fight left him. “God knows why,” he muttered.

America’s fingers quickly bounced on his folded arms. This would not do. His mind flickered through ideas, searching for the best way to assure his love. He ran his tongue over his lips. He began to speak.

“’Why do I love’ You, Sir?”

England scoffed. America waited him for him to look over. It happened slowly as if with reluctance and America had to smile at that, just a little.   
  


Because—

  
The Wind does not require the Grass  
To answer—Wherefore when He pass  
She cannot keep Her place.  
Because He knows—and  
Do not You—  
And We know not—  
Enough for Us  
The Wisdom it be so—

The storms were fading from England’s eyes. America crossed the room to him. England let his fingers curl around his own in the slightest touch.

  
The Lightning—never asked an Eye  
Wherefore it shut—when He was by—  
Because He knows it cannot speak—  
And reasons not contained—  
—Of Talk—  
There be—preferred by Daintier Folk—  
The Sunrise—Sire—compelleth Me—  
Because He’s Sunrise—and I see—  
Therefore—Then—  
I love Thee—

As he spoke the last lines, he pulled England into his arms. He came without protest. The office was quiet. The skies above were clear of storms and planes. For just a moment they had captured a little bit of peace. America bent his head down and skimmed his lips across England’s brow.

“Now you’re hesitating?” The older nation huffed. “No. Give me a proper snog.”

**Author's Note:**

> I follow alifeasvivid on tumblr and they wanted some poetry drabbles and I needed an exercise.
> 
> The poem is "Why Do I Love" You, Sir by Emily Dickinson


End file.
